


One, Two, Three

by DeanneA



Series: Scomilex [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, scomilex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanneA/pseuds/DeanneA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Mitch have been happily together for years.  What will happen when they try to bring Alex in?</p>
<p>Book 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the second radio interview of the day and Mitch was NOT looking forward to it. They'd done four interviews and an appearance yesterday and he was done. Yes, promoting albums took work and he wasn't really going to complain about that, but every single one of these meetings was exactly the same. Every interviewer asked the same questions:   
"How did you get together?"   
"How did you come up with the name Pentatonix?"   
"How does Kirstie feel about being the only girl?"  
Somehow Scott managed to actually sound interested and politely answer them over, and over, and over. It was one of the things he loved about him. Okay, so it was pretty far down on the list but it was a DAMN long list. He followed Scott through the door, wishing he could see around his shoulder but judging by the scuffed beige wall next to him, he wasn't missing much.

"Hi, I'm Jake, come on in." 

Mitch took one look. Cute, in a boyish way. And gay. Very. He shrugged and folllowed along, hopping into the booth and adjusting his headphones. Who had worn these before? Andre the Giant? He zoned out while Scott was discussing the group's formation and their SingOff win. How did people think it felt? I mean, how else was there to answer that question other than 'amazing' or 'a dream come true?' He spent some time doing what he always did during radio interviews, checking out the equipment. Finally they were finished. Lots of handshakes, nodding, and trying to look cool getting out of the stools when in reality everyone was just trying to not get tangled in cords.

"My intern Alex was the one who told me about you guys, he's a huge fan. There's brunch set up in the break room if anyone's interested."

"Food always" Scott answered, following Jake down the hall. "We have time guys, right?"

"Alex will be thrilled--" Jake started to say but Mitch was too busy bumping into Scott's back to catch the rest of it. He leaned to the side and understood immediately. 

"Hi, I'm Alex. I love you guys" he said, flashing a cute smile. "Help yourselves and let me know if you need anything."

Mitch was speechless. The boy was a model, or should be. Tall, lean, chiseled, insanely good hair. The works. Absolute definition of an LA boy. He nudged Scott forward, then stepped to the side when there was room. He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text:

P-otter: Get his number

Beyonce: Are you serious right now?

P-otter: Yas. We talked about it.

Beyonce: No we MENTIONED it, well you did. You like him?

P-otter: I'd like to.

Beyonce: MITCH!!!

P-otter: Oh just invite him for a drink or out sometime. 

Beyonce: I have a boyfriend.

P-otter: He doesn't need to know that.

Beyonce: You!!

P-otter: Your choice but I think you should. We can talk after we know him better.

Beyonce: I'll see. You know I suck at this.

P-otter: He's staring at you, don't think it'll be hard Scoot. Wanna make a hard joke?

Beyonce: Always but we're in public. Hey these little quiche things are good!

P-otter: Mmm not bad. Get his number yet?

Beyonce: Get off the damn phone and I'll go say hi to him.

P-otter: Good luck Striker

Scott was absolutely sure that this was a BAD idea but one glance at Mitch and his dimple gave him a bit of courage. "Thanks for putting in a word for us with Jake, I appreciate it" he said, sipping his now lukewarm coffee.

"I was glad it worked out and you could come. On the show. I mean... yeah." Alex blushed and rolled his eyes, angry at himself.

Scott relaxed immediately, Alex was as bad at this and as nervous as he was.

"I watched you on the Sing Off , you're all really amazing. Glad you won."

"Me too, honestly" he joked.

"Would you think I was a creep if I offered you my number?" Alex asked, going for it.

"No, not at all."

He whipped the folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to Scott. "I'll probably be at Flaming Saddles saturday night, too, if you're interested."

"I'll remember that. It was nice to meet you Alex."

Mitch watched the entire conversation, smiling to himself when he saw the paper slip into Scott's pocket. This could be fun, a LOT of fun.


	2. Two

*** Scomiche Smut *** (Weren't expecting it THIS early, were ya???)

Mitch couldn't shut his head up or calm the whirlwind so he just stared out the window as Scott easily maneuvered through LA traffic. His leg bounced up and down so he crossed them, but that was NOT going to work so he put them down again and put his hands on his knees.

"Would you stop already? What's got you all worked up?" Scott asked.

"You. Him. Him and you. Him and me. You know."

"Mitch! I never said I'd do it."

"A girl can dream."

Scott reached his hand over and palmed him through his pants. "You can definitely dream, especially if it makes you this crazy. Five more minutes, think you can wait?"

Mitch tilted his hips as much as he could to give Scott access. "Mmmm sure, I'll just think about all the things I want him to do to you."

"Just keep it to yourself, I have to drive." He put his hand back on the steering wheel as he exited off the highway.

"He's tall, he could put you over the counter properly. I'd love to see that."

"Mitch!"

"It's true. Bet he has a nice cock, I can totally picture it in my head, can't you? I can also picture it in my mouth."

"I fucking swear. You are trying to kill me, us, both of us, aren't you?"

"He's gorgeous, admit it."

"Yes, fine, he's gorgeous."

"You can't tell me you don't want to fuck him, Scott."

"I want you. I don't know. Are we talking about a one-night thing or what you mentioned before, a relationship?" He parked the car and got out carefully, watching Mitch adjust himself when he stood. He shot him a wink, then quickly followed him upstairs when Mitch giggled and fled towards the apartment.

He latched onto Scott as soon as he'd shut the door behind him, pushing all 8 feet of him against the wall and grabbing a fistful of blonde hair to force his head down so he could finally get his lips on the gorgeous man. He balanced on one leg, using Scott for support as he wrapped his knee around Scott's thigh.

"So fucking needy" he whispered, sliding a hand under Mitch's knee and helping to lift him up and wrap his legs around his waist. He carried him towards the bed, tossing him down onto it.

"I do need you. Please."

"All hot and bothered."

"Because of Alex. You and Alex."

"Alex." He stripped his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, stepping out of them. The entire time his eyes were fixed on Mitch who was also busy throwing clothes all over. He grabbed the hems of Mitch's pants and pulled them down and off, dumping them in the growing pile at his feet. "Tell me what you want."

"You Scott, always."

"Oh that's not what you were saying in the car. Prep yourself and tell me, tell me what you want to see." He crawled and sat on his knees between Mitch's legs to watch, planting a kiss on his knee when he slid the first finger inside.

"I know how much you like getting fucked. I do it but..... he could give you more... what you want. He could throw you around, handle you." He slipped another finger in and paused a moment before continuing. "I want to watch him fuck you.... watch your arms give up and.... fall onto your shoulders. God the noises.... you would sound so fucking beautiful... I... damn it would you fuck me already?"

"Only if you keep talking." He slid a pillow under Mitch's ass as he lifted. "Perfect. You ready?"

"Stop torturing me" he begged, then slid his hand down to stroke himself.

"Talk" Scott said, then started working his cock in.

"I... uh....... want to do a threesome too. I.... I bet he takes, can you.... imagine the combinations.... we could do.... oh god right there, good..... yes."

"More. Tell me more and I'll give you more."

"Fuck Scott, I need.... fine... I want you to suck me... while he's fucking you.... just complee... completely uh.... both ends.... fuck can't"

"You gonna come thinking about him? Huh? Open your eyes, I want you to know whose cock is inside you." When Mitch complied he picked up the pace until he came, pounding into Mitch who was jacking off furiously and finally came too, coating his stomach as he whimpered.


	3. Three

"So, *if* we decide to do this, how do we know if he's the right one?" Scott asked, sprawled on the couch and sipping the coffee which Mitch had so thoughtfully provided that morning.

"We'd have to both like him, and he'd have to like us. Separately, you know? And I don't mean sex."

"That's a first Melissa, you not talking about sex. Okay so yeah, friends, check." He wrote a note on the pad of paper on the table, then sat back again. "What else?"

"Oh please, I'm not that bad. But we ARE talking about a relationship so" he looked over as Scott chuckled and realized he was kidding "Well screw you. Okay, well we both think he's hot but he'd have to be interested in both of us as well which I can see being a problem. I mean, come on, we are about as opposite, physically, as you can get."

"That's true Mitch, I hadn't thought about that but, yeah."

"He obviously thinks you're daddy material, but I have no idea if he'd be interested in me." Mitch twirled his drink around in his fingertips, nervous at voicing his reservations.

"You're beautiful. I guess we'd just have to ask him. But seriously, HOW do you bring something like this up? I mean, what, we buy him dinner and bring him back home and just blurt out 'Wanna be our third?' And I don't want to hide it from him either, we've gotta be upfront from the beginning."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that this morning. I kinda just reacted when I saw him yesterday but you're right, no tricks. 100% real. He deserves it, I hope. Of course, he may be a raging asshole and this is all pointless."

"Not really; not if you're serious, long-term about trying this Mitch."

"You acted all shy yesterday, like we hadn't talked about this but we have. Trust me, you like the idea a hell of a lot when you're drunk."

"I like everything when I'm drunk."

"You certainly do Scottland, you certainly do. So seriously... no? yes? maybe?"

"I love you, and you're more than enough for me."

"Same. I love me some water. Especially the nice tall drink that you are. But coffee" he said, running his tongue along the edge of he cup "is really nice too."

"I'll do one night. A trial run but I don't know about long-term Michelle."

"You said he'll be at Flaming Saddles, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Maybe we should be too." Mitch stood and stretched his arms over his head. "This girl is going to shower and give you time think things over." He ran his fingertips down Scott's arm and then walked out of the room, his hips wiggling a little more than absolutely necessary.

*** *** ***

That Saturday Scott and Mitch sat in the car staring at the building. It was just a club, they'd been in lots, but somehow this felt monumental. 

"It'll be good to see if we still think he's cute" Mitch offered.

"Right, yeah. And to talk to him a little."

"You can tell a lot about someone when they're drinking, see another side of them Scratch."

"Should we not? Or one of us? I mean---"

"I'll drive home Scott, you should drink."

"Why? Are you implying something?"

"Yep. One, you get REALLY friendly when you drink and Two, if neither of us drink he might not either and I want to see him in his natural habitat."

"You're a dork -- he's not a fucking circus act."

"Zoo Scott, zoo. Habitat. Zoo. Oh god this is going to be a disaster, isn't it?"

"We're going to laugh about this for years. I'm so nervous that I'm all sweaty."

"So is everyone in there, we'll fit right in."

"So uh, you ready Missy?"

"Why the hell not? Let's go." He didn't move though and neither did Scott and they ended up laughing at themselves. "With our luck he's not even here. I spent two hours getting pretty for nothing."

"He'll be here."

"Even if he is I'm all wilted. Okay, out of this car." He opened the door and stood, then leaned down and talked to Scott through the door. "You better get out here and escort me, mommy is not going into a country bar alone."


	4. Four

Scott held the door and followed behind Mitch into the bar. It was much more brightly lit than he'd expected so it didn't take his eyes too long to adjust. He saw Mitch nod towards a table to the side and he went to the bar to get each of them a drink. He knew Mitch would switch over to water afterwards, but one wasn't going to hurt. While he waited for the bartender, he scoped the place out, his eyes immediately drawn to Alex back at the pool tables.

"See him back there?" Mitch asked, taking his drink and twirling his straw around to make sure it was mixed.

"Yeah, he's playing pool."

"Is he still gorgeous?"

"Yep."

"So let me get this straight Scott. Or at least as close as I can get. Our gorgeous man is back there" he leaned his head "playing pool and we're up here because???"

"Because you sat down here?" he responded sassily.

Mitch stood and practically floated towards the back of the bar, flashing Alex a big smile when he lifted up a hand to wave.

"Hi Mitch, Scott. You came... here. You're here. Oh god" he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Mitch just giggled and smirked up at him. "The first and last part are true, just not sure about the middle. Seems to be a running theme lately."

"Hi Alex. Nice to see you again Jake" Scott said, nodding.

"This is Brian and this stunning babe is Angela. Everybody, Scott and Mitch. We're almost finished here if you want to play."

Mitch looked up at Scott and bit back a laugh along with a very sarcastic remark. "Take your time, I don't play. Scott might want to play with you though."

Scott choked on his beer and gave Mitch a seething look. 

"Not in the mood for ball play tonight Scottie?"

That earned a chuckle from both Jake and Alex as he finally sank the 8-ball into the pocket. "Jake, you owe me a drink."

"Coming right up girl, good game."

"So Scott, what do you say? Want to play?" Alex asked

"I literally don't even know how. I've never played."

"There's a first time for everything Scott. Want to learn?"

"Go ahead babe, let him teach you. I'll watch" Mitch offered, smiling.

"I... uh... no. No thanks. I'm going to just sit right here. I'm good." Scott flushed pink and wished that the lights were just a tad lower. "Come here Mitch, sit with me." He pulled his stool closer, then put his arm around him. "No secrets, right?" he whispered into Mitch's ear. "He should know we're together." He finished his beer and signaled the bartender, then sipped his second while watching the next game of pool.

"The music is killing me, I have to see if there's ANYTHING else in the jukebox" Mitch said, exasperated. He hopped down just as Alex headed towards the bar. 

"I don't think it works, they just take your money and play the same things every night."

"I'm desperate Alex, I'll risk it. Help me and I'll buy you a drink."

"That's a very nice offer Mitch, let's go waste some quarters." He leaned to the side while Mitch flipped through the track listings. "So you and Scott are together?"

"Yep" he answered, popping the 'p'. Just us at the moment, but we're hoping that will change."

Alex tilted his head and ran over Mitch's words one more time but all he could come up with after 4 drinks was 'huh?'

"We'd like a third. At least to try it, see how it goes."

"Oooh. Okay" he answered, not sure at ALL what the appropriate response was.

"You interested?" Mitch punched a number into the pad and then turned towards Alex and gave him a sly grin. "You're sex on a stick and it's obvious you're into Scott but if I'm not your type it really wouldn't work out."

"Is someone gonna walk out from behind the plant with a camera. I feel like I'm being punked."

"Nope. I just like the idea of you bending my boyfriend over the couch. And me over the couch. Too forward?"

"I really don't know what to say."

"It's easy Alex, either you think I'm hot or you don't."

"Oh you're cute as hell. That's not uh, a problem. I just.... um... this whole conversation is a little weird."

"Yeah. Mommy knows. So, why don't you let me buy you that drink and you can think about it. And then" he said as inspiration hit "maybe we should try a date. You and Scott and then you and me, so we can get to know each other. And then we can see what happens." He pulled a $20 out of his pocket and put it on the bar. "Whatever he wants" he said to the cute bartender. "We have your number, we'll call you in a few days and you can let us know what you want."


	5. Five

*** Scomiche SMUT

Scott followed Mitch into the apartment, still amazed at what he'd apparently said to Alex. Mitch had repeated the conversation word for word to him, laughing at his shock. Scott ended up hiding his head in his arms and covering his ears.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"In a minute Mitch, going to get some water and a few pills."

When Scott walked into his bedroom Mitch was on his back, prepping. His legs were spread while he stroked himself with one hand, two fingers of his other slowly sliding in and out of his ass. His cock glistened in the light and Scott stopped to watch. He kicked off his shoes and stripped, but stayed there, staring. "You're beautiful."

"I wish you'd get over here and make me feel good Scott. I need you."

"But you're so gorgeous. I could stand here and watch you all day." He took a few steps closer, drawn in, until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Mitch gracefully turned onto all fours and crept up to Scott, never taking his eyes off him. He reached out his tongue and licked his shaft bottom to top, then licked his lips.

"Damn boy. You do need me don't you?" He threw his head back, his hands reaching out blindly to run through his baby fine hair as he felt Mitch's lips slide over him.

Mitch drove him crazy, tongue dipping and swirling until Scott's breathing was ragged and his hips were moving with him, then sat back. "So much. I need you more than you can fucking imagine. Do you have any idea how crazy tonight made me?" he asked, smirking as he turned and backed up.

"Eager, aren't we? You all ready for me?"

"Yes, more than ready. Please."

Scott ran his hands up Mitch's back then back down over his ass, caressing him. Back up they ran then slid down, fingertips pressing in against lean muscle before he gripped his ass roughly.

Mitch rocked his hips impatiently, rubbing back against Scott's cock. "You like to tease me." 

"I like to enjoy you. If you want to call it teasing, well...." He pulled back a moment, stalling. "If you don't want it rough and fast, you're gonna have to let me slow down."

"Worked up from tonight Scottie? And if I do? I should rush you?"

"Kitten--"

"Daddy?" he whispered. He leaned down on his shoulders and brought one hand back to stroke himself and lightly squeeze his balls. "I need you. I'm yours, please take me. Show me I'm yours."

"Good god baby." Scott sank in slowly, holding onto Mitch's hips and pulling him back. "Mine. You belong with me" he groaned, panting. "Mine." He held him there for a moment, so deep and still before giving in and claiming him.

"All.... yours.... yours....." He gave up trying to pleasure himself and used both hands for balance, fisting the sheets and trying to hold on as Scott slammed into him, faster and faster.

He put one hand between Mitch's shoulder blades for balance as he leaned closer, using his free hand to stroke him. "I want... to feel... you come... for me...."

"Scotttttt"

"More baby? You... need.... more?" His knees were on the bed now as he pushed Mitch further towards the bed with each thrust.

Mitch couldn't respond, could barely breathe. His head whipped to the side frantically as he moaned, overwhelmed. His entire body tensed as he groaned, then lifted his chest off the bed as he came. 

Scott pulled him almost upright, held him closer and bit into his shoulder as he followed several thrusts later, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through his veins. He didn't want to let go so he didn't until their breathing calmed. He ran his tongue over the bite marks he'd left in Mitch's shoulder. "Sorry"

"Don't be love, ever. Never be sorry for wanting me." 

"I'll always want you."

"I know. It's the only reason this can work."


	6. Six

"Get over here Scottland Yards, let's call." Mitch had his phone balanced on his knees as he sat Indian style on the couch.

"It's okay, really. You can just tell me he told us to get lost. Then we'll end up seeing him every-fucking-where and it'll be literally the most embarrassing thing EVER" Scott said from the spare bedroom. He sat at the keyboard, playing the same 7 bars over and over again, waiting for inspiration.

"If you do not get that ass out here I am going to make you regret it!" Mitch hollered.

"OH yeah? How?"

"Oh I have my ways dear, and lots of fun stuff on my phone."

Scott jumped up and ran out, messing up the perfectly coiffed brunette hair before sitting on the floor, his head resting next to Mitch's knee. "Fine."

"One ringy dingy" he said. "We're on speaker, obviously."

"I'm not saying anything, it's all you Mitch."

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hi Alex, it's Mitch and Scott. You're on speaker. Are you alone?" he asked, stretching out the last word.

"I am" he chuckled. "Hi."

"We just wanted to see if you've had enough time to think about things, and to give you my number in case you ever need it" Mitch answered, nervous.

"I, well, I did think about it. Actually quite a bit. I have a few questions, if that's okay?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I mean, I don't know if we have answers but we can talk, sure." Mitch kept grabbing towards the phone in excitement but eventually Scott grabbed his two small hands with one of his large ones.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Um, forever. Like since high school."

"That is a long time. Okay, so uh, why?"

"Why are we together?" Scott asked.

"No, no, I mean, why me? Or anyone?" he clarified.

"Oh, um, I think we have different reasons" Mitch said "but for me it's partly because we're so different, and also because we're so alike. I know that makes no sense but once you get to know us, it will. He wants to go out at night more and I'm a homebody, but he hates being alone. Plus we spend SO much time together now that we're working on Pentatonix that well, I guess I just want to have some apart time. It's hard to explain it all over the phone."

"No, that's fine. Just trying to get a feel for things. What about you Scott?"

"Honestly, it's more Mitch's thing than mine. But I mean, I'm not against it. I'm just more unsure, you know? I'm all for trying it out though."

"So um, are we just talking about bootycalls now and then or--"

"No, no" Mitch interrupted. "No. I mean, I'm a thirsty girl but no, you'd be all-in, I mean, if you're willing. Dates and all that. I'll bring you soup when you're sick but I don't do vomit. For hangovers you've gotta deal with Scott and he's loud. Movie nights and dinners and everything, whatever we all want."

Alex laughed. "You crack me up Mitch. Okay, so you mentioned going on a date, or did I make that part up?"

"No, I did. So we can get to know each other. I mean, if you decide Scott's a pretentious, overbearing asshole you can get out while the getting's good."

"MITCHIE!" Scott huffed, pushing his hand away. "I am not. Well, not that bad. Am I?"

"No baby, you're not. It was just an example" Mitch said, running his fingers over Scott's neck.

"Okay, so one more. I'm just super worried about jealousy here. I mean, if I spend the night with Mitch, won't you be mad Scott? Or what if Scott and I find out we both madly love 1980's sitcoms and want to do viewing marathons? You guys have been together a long time and I would hate to fuck that up and let's be honest, I'm worried I'll get hurt. Sex is one thing, I guess but a relationship, especially one like this that NONE of us have any experience in, it just seems like a fucking disaster waiting to happen."

"I'm worried about that too Alex" Scott said "It's actually my biggest concern. I don't know though, something about it keeps pulling me though, telling me to try. Want to teach me how to play pool?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I do. But not till next weekend so we can all have some time to think this over, okay? Mitch, I have no idea what you'd like to do but text me or whatever and we'll plan it. I'm not saying yes to the whole thing, just to the dates. Okay?"

"Deal" they answered, grinning.


	7. Seven

*** Milex PG

Mitch adjusted the collar of his button down and smoothed his hands down his shirt and thighs, then walked into the living room where Scott was watching a movie. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yep. One of us has to go first. It's weird, but I'm okay."

"Alright, I'm heading out then. I'll be home tonight." He leaned down and kissed Scott's cheek, then gently turned his head before kissing his lips. "Bye."

"Bye love." Mitch closed the door behind him and headed down the steps. He was an odd mix of excited and nervous. He hadn't been on very many dates with anyone except Scott and wasn't quite sure what to expect from this one. He was meeting Alex at Starbucks and saw him as soon as he walked in.

"Hey Mitch" he said. Damn he looked good. Floral button down, dark jeans, really cute shoes. He pulled off that mysterious, delicate vibe so damn well. He was intriguing. Not his normal type but Alex couldn't quite take his eyes off him. He stood and walked over to go through the line while Mitch ordered. Soon he was heading towards the station, Mitch following behind him. He added the fact that Mitch insisted he drive himself to the mental file he was trying to build.

Mitch parked, surprised there were no other cars in the lot. "Isn't there a DJ working?" he asked as Alex got out of his car and headed towards the side door.

"Nope. It's all taped stuff at night. We have the place to ourselves. You sort of hinted that you might enjoy getting to play in here a bit."

"I didn't think you could do it though, I just said it in passing. I mean, wow. Don't let me break anything." He followed Alex into the sound room, trying not to appear too eager even though he could hardly contain himself.

"So, this computer is the music library. You can find anything you want and save it here" he said, opening up a folder he had created for Mitch. "Then we can combine them up anyhow you want and we'll save it for you."

"This is amazing Alex, and, obviously this is fun for me but won't you be bored?"

"Nope. I'm hoping we can talk some and I can get to know you. That's enough for me."

Mitch turned and raised an eyebrow. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Nice guys still exist? I sort of thought I had the only one. Yas!! Look at all this music!"

"Pick a few and I'll give you a quick tutorial of one of the mixing programs."

Mitch was in heaven, surrounded by amazing music and the ability to do whatever he wanted with it. He kept an eye on the clock though, and only gave himself an hour to play before he forced himself to pull away enough to at least have some sort of conversation. "Sorry, this is a little bit of a wet dream for me."

"You're very cute when you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh trust me, that is absolutely true. I bet you're pretty cute yourself." He sent a wink Alex's way before turning back to the computer.

"How do you turn everything I say into something dirty?"

"God-given talent. If it makes you feel any better, I keep most of it to myself." He stood from his small stool and walked over to Alex who was leaning against the edge of a table. "This has been nice but I know you wanted to ask me some things."

"Just one thing, at the moment. Are you half as sure of yourself as you act?"

"Half? No. At least three quarters" he answered, grinning.

"And how sure are you about this, us, the three of us?" Alex asked.

"Slightly less" Mitch chewed on his lip before glancing up. "I'd be more sure if I knew about us. Let's face it, it's obvious you're attracted to Scott."

"He's certainly my type."

"Which means I'm not."

"Not usually, no. But.... come here?" Alex asked, spreading his legs wide enough that Mitch could walk between them, putting them eye to eye. "So you said no getting off, but everything else was fine for the first date?"

"Um, yes. We thought that would be... safe."

"Well I think kissing you might help us decide, don't you?"

"It might." He put his hands on the outside of Alex's thighs, running them up onto his hips.

Alex put his hands around Mitch's small waist and pulled him a few inches closer, his gaze fixated on his plump lips. He kissed his bottom lip gently, then deepened the kiss when Mitch responded. He couldn't get enough of his lips, or the slight hint of mint behind the sweet coffee on his breath.

Mitch didn't pull back until he was breathless and that was only to decide if there was any possible way to somehow get closer. He didn't see one in the half second he was willing to be away but he was suddenly second guessed himself and wanted to wait for Alex, to see if he was as into this as he was. He felt a gentle tugging on his belt loops and looked up, smiling.

"Whatever the question is, the answer is yes."


	8. Eight

*** Scomiche PG / PG-13 maybe? I don't know LOL, just read it :)

Mitch practically floated upstairs to the apartment, struggling with his keys enough that Scott uncurled from under the blanket on the couch and came to the door to open it for him. "Hi."

"Welcome home Michelle. Have fun?"

"Yep. He took me to the radio station and let me play with the mixers and sound board and stuff, I had a blast. I made a couple tracks and saved them, want to hear?"

"Sure. Glad you had a good time, I know you were a little nervous."

"Well Scottland it has been a LONG time since I've been on a first date." He brought his computer out of the spare room and pulled up the music which he soon had playing.

"I know, other than that break we took when I went to college, it's been just you and me baby. This is really good, although I have to admit that most of it sounds the same to me."

"Uncultured swine."

"Mooooooooooooo"

"No Scott, swine is pig."

"Well then, OINK!" he squeeled, tickling Mitch.

"No no no! Fuck!"

"Alright, alright. Truce."

"You let me off easy this time" Mitch wheezed. 

"So um, am I allowed to ask?"

"The answer will always be 'yes' but what are you referring to this time?"

"Did you figure out if you're, well, compatible? Should I bother with our date tomorrow or are we calling this off?"

"Oh I think Alex and I are going to be just fine. He admitted that I'm not his type but he didn't seem to have any trouble kissing me. He obviously enjoyed it, if, you get my drift."

Scott blushed a deep pink. "Okay, okay, enough."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not really Mitch, I mean, okay a little bit."

"Well let's just say that I think he's right in the middle of us, in every way and I am DAMN happy about it. After you've kissed him we can talk. But right now, I'd rather kiss you."

"Is that so? Didn't get your fill earlier?"

"That was against the rules daddy, remember?"

"I didn't........ Mitch" he replied, rolling his eyes. "Come here and be kissed, damn it."

Mitch happily sauntered over and let himself be wrapped in Scott's arms. It was comfortable, they knew how to fit and yet it was never boring. He still caught his breath every time Scott's head tilted down and those blue eyes locked on his. 

The rest of the night was a blur. Kisses led to not even making it to their room, 69'ing on the couch with hands going everywhere, slick skin and hushed moans competing with Mitch's tracks on repeat. 

Mitch woke the next morning to Scott delivering coffee in bed before they rushed off to rehearsal, real life calling.

Scott was glad for the distraction though, he welcomed anything that would make the time pass quicker before he met Alex that night. Somehow, everything last night and today had been fine and he was more than looking forward to getting to know Alex a little better.


	9. Nine

*** Scolex PG-13

Scott parked his car in almost the same spot he'd been in last time. The difference was that Mitch wasn't in the car with him this time, urging him to go in. The red "Flaming Saddles" sign was still burnt out on the middle 'S' which he thought probably should mean something, although he couldn't quite figure it out. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard and got out of his car. The least he could do was be on time.

Alex spied him as soon as he came in. He was mid dance but he paused and whispered into Chris' ear before making his way towards the door. "Hey"

"Hi Alex" Damn that boy had mischievous eyes, although he hated that he couldn't quite figure out what color they were with all the lights. He looked good, really good Scott thought, and somehow made it look effortless. 

"We're up next, although I had to buy that asshole a drink to make him give up the table" he said, nodding towards an older guy who was eyeing him up like chocolate on February fifteenth.

"Scary" Scott answered, amazed that Alex had been brave enough to talk to him, much less work out some sort of deal.

"So, do you want to be able to fake it or do you really want to learn to play?"

"Actually, I'd like to know."

"Awesome." Alex helped him pick out a cue, showing him to roll it on the table to check that it was straight and how to chalk it, all while downing his drink.

"So, a straight stick is very important to you, and we're good there. So are you a pool shark?"

"You're bad. No, no, but it's fun and passes the time. I'm too shy to dance until I'm drunk, at least when I'm alone, so I usually play first."

"And you're not drunk now?" Scott asked, joking.

"Nope. Just tipsy. You'll know I'm drunk when I start dancing and singing along to everything. When I start leaning, bouncing and getting handsy, the fun starts."

"Oh God Alex, okay, I'll keep that in mind." Okay, he was cute. Friends he could definitely do, Alex certainly made him laugh. Other stuff, well, if he kept leaning over the table in those pants, that might not be too far of a stretch. "So what's your story? Where are you from?"

"I'm a transplant from Arizona. Just graduated college, now I'm doing an internship until I can get a real job. I'm in marketing." He sank two stripes, then missed. "Your turn."

Scott walked around the other side of the table, lining up the easiest shot he could see.

"No dear, solids. Unless you want to help me win. Honestly though, I don't really need it."

"Smart ass. Any except the '8' right?"

"Yeah, that's last." He watched Scott concentrate, his broad shoulders straining against his shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be over here 'helping' me and manhandling me?" he asked, still leaning over the table.

"So cliché. Not that I would mind, if you need the help."

"Nah" he replied, knocking the 3 just off the edge of the pocket. "I seem to be plenty flustered already."

Alex just grinned, then one by one sank 3 more balls before the cue ball ricocheted into the corner pocket. "Shit. Okay, anywhere you want, behind this line"

"There's no line, it's a dot."

"Fine, the imaginary line running parallel to the short side of the table which would bisect this dot."

Scott tipped back his drink and still had a smile on his face when he finished. "I like you."

"Most people do. I'm pretty awesome." He heard Carrie come on and looked longingly at the dance floor.

"Want to go?"

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He let Alex take his hand and pull him towards the group he had been dancing with earlier.

"This is Chris, and Nate. You know Jake. Everyone this is Scott" he tried to yell over the music.

Before he knew it, it was 2 hours later and the entire gang was no longer dancing so much as just goofing off and trying their best to stay vertical. Alex had definitely hit the point of the night he had mentioned earlier and was in no shape to be left alone. "Did you drive?" he asked, pulling him close.

"No. Uber. But I should call and go."

"I'll take you" Scott offered, then took his hand as Alex said his good-byes. Twenty minutes later he was pulling up in front of Alex's apartment and getting out to open the car door.

"Such a gentleman."

"I am. Is this your door? Have your key?"

"Mmmhmm, number 2. That's me." He fiddled with his keys but soon had the door inched open. "Want to come in?"

"Probably not a good idea. I'd take a kiss though."

"Please do." He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders without hesitation.

Scott looked at the beautiful man across from him. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone but Mitch, but he went for it. It didn't take long before Alex had him pinned against the door frame. It was weird, kissing someone his height but also incredibly arousing, chest to chest and cock to cock, and he had a hard time letting Alex back away.

"You're tall and delicious and DAMN I like it. Goodnight Scott." He took a few quick steps into his apartment and closed the door, then watched Scott through his window as he got into his car and drove away.


	10. Ten

Alex had to admit that he was beyond nervous. One on one had been fine, as far as first dates go but this was more than a little intimidating. Their territory, their apartment, their relationship. And he was the definition of a third wheel. In fact, he should send a selfie over to dictionary.com so they could put it up with the entry. They could probably use it for a few other entries too, not that he wanted to think about it.

He'd talked to one of his friends, done the whole 'my friend needs advice' thing and somehow he'd actually pulled it off, at least he thought so. Probably because no one thought he'd be as stupid as he was. He slipped his keys into his pocket and headed up the stairs. He had no idea why he was here but he was excited and looking forward to it. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then knocked.

Mitch opened the door while Scott was busy putting popcorn into bowls. "Hi Alex."

"Hi. Hey Scott."

"Hey Alex, come on in. What would you like to drink?"

"Let him pick, Scott, he may as well learn where shit is. Help yourself" Mitch grinned, then grabbed a bowl of popcorn and took it over to the coffee table. He sank back into one side and curled up under a fluffy blanket.

Alex leaned into the frig and grabbed a bottle of water. "Okay, so what are we watching? And where the hell do I sit?"

"That's a very good question" Scott answered, laughing. "Wherever you want?"

Alex stood two feet from the couch, looking from Mitch then back to Scott. "Um, oh screw it" he said, sitting down in the middle. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine honey, don't stress" Mitch said, putting his phone away and grabbing the remote. "Ready Scottland?"

"Go for it. I'll be right there." He put the last bag in the microwave then went to the bathroom and retrieved it when he got back, opening it as he walked to the couch. "No, we are NOT watching this! Really Mitch?"

"Mommy has the remote and therefore I get to pick. If either of you want to change it, you'll have to fight me for it." And with an evil grin, he slid it behind his ass and wedged it into the couch cushion. "No takers? How disappointing. Guess I'll just sing along and let my grief out that way."

"You'll sing no matter what, Michelle, not that I mind. Really doubt Alex will either" Scott said. "Hey, do you sing?"

"Do you mean other than in loud bars when I'm drunk? No. Well, at birthdays when I'm forced to but I can't carry a tune, sorry. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Absolutely not" they both answered at the same time.

"Do you two do that a lot? It's a little...."

"Creepy?" Scott offered. "Yes it is. And yes we do."

"Shhhhh, movie" Mitch chastised.

"As if you'll miss something you haven't already seen 82 times."

"Shut up Scott."

Alex watched the two next to him out of the corners of his eyes almost as much as he watched the movie. There were jokes about them only using bowls because he was company and then the abandonment of said bowls in lieu of eating directly out of a box of gluten-free crackers and a bag of chips. Of course he was expected to hold both since he was in the middle but that didn't leave him any hands free to feed his own face and they finally took pity on him and reshuffled some things.

"Pizza?" Scott asked, standing up to stretch as soon as the movie was finished.

"Always" Alex chimed in.

"But you're so damn skinny and ripped -- I figured you were a health nut."

"No. I go to the gym but I eat like a ..... well a lot. I'm starving."

"Two larges it is, what do you like Alex?"

"Yeah, we've been wondering something -- are you a meat or a veggie guy?" Mitch asked mischievously.

"Um, honestly? I like it all. And uh, yeah, that works for both of your questions. But no olives, they're gross."

Scott watched the gears turn in Mitch's head. "I don't think that was a euphemism Maria."

Mitch just shook his head. "Yeah, I'm not following the olives."

"It was just for the pizza. I'm an adventurous prude, how about that?"

"Biggest turn on?" Mitch asked.

"Hmm, not sure. It's easy to list turn-offs but the other way around is harder."

"Then do turn-offs. Just trying to get to know you, not writing up a contract or anything" Mitch replied, grinning.

"Okay, I hate when people are late, like constantly. It's rude. Filthy cars bother me. Bad breath"

"Ewww" Scott said. "Nasty. Pizzas will be here soon."

"So, can I ask a question while we wait?"

"Always Alex, but haven't we already decided that the answer is yes?"

"We did go over that Mitch, you're right. But on a serious note, aren't you two jealous? I mean... I'm sort of jealous of you two already, if you can call it that, so I can't imagine being on your side of things."

"Real talk Alex, I thought it would drive me fucking crazy when you two went out. But you know what? It didn't bother me. Even when he came home and told me you had kissed, I don't think I was jealous. It felt a little weird, him having a part of his life that I wasn't involved in, but... no. I think Mitch is more likely to go down that road though."

"Maybe. Why don't you two kiss and I'll tell you?" Mitch asked.


End file.
